Estobania
Estobania is the capital of both the Union Of Kinsek and the civil capital of the Highlandic Federation. The city is the second most populous within the Highlandic Federation, and is home to the Estobanian Provincial Assembly, Kinsekian Parliament and the Highlandic Federal Government. Built during the early 19th century, Estobania is one of the older cities within the Highlandic Federation, and has firmly supplanted itself as one of the cultural capitals throughout White Highlands. Reaching it's peak of more than 3 million inhabitants during the Communist Era. The city of Estobania has played a critical role in the history of the region, both ancient and modern. As a principality it was the capital for one of the first and foremost city states before the ear of unification. And more recently held the bedrock for numerable revolutions including the 2977 Kinsekian Revolution and the Kinsekian Civil War. Today the city is the region's foremost business and cultural capital, and it's influences in politics, sports, media and languages constituting to one of the many diversities found throughout the Highlandic Federation. Being situated at the center of the regional motorway and railway network, Estobania is also the center of Highlandic civic governance, and has a entire range of embassies, monuments,museums and other historically significant buildings much to contrast of most of the region. Because of these differences, Estobania has been described as the "Only piece of culture we have,". The unique identity of Estobanians mean that unlike the surrounding provincial regions, Estobania has it's own language, dialect, and practices. Such as driving on the right instead of the left hand side of the road. History Although the inception of a small town along the Seine Lake can be dated back to the 1500's. The first recorded artifact physically relating to a city, derived from the name (French:Estonie') ''can be traced back in visual paintings and drawings relating to the late 1900's. During this time it was believed most of the White Highlands region were separated into small city states and principalities. Estobania being one of them. Ruled by a Duke or Monarchal figure of some form the city waged numerable conflicts with the outside states, as they all struggled for power. The city soon became a center for education and the arts, by orders of the Duke places of worship, such as cathedrals begun to teach reading, writing and language lessons. Large population influxes created a overpopulation problem, which was solved by creating strict architectural laws providing a maximum height buildings could be built. These laws gave many buildings a distinct, uniformed look along the streets of Estobania. This growth and expansion of the arts allowed the state the further grow, until the invasion of the Gijonian Empire during the 26th century. Estobania during this period became the regional headquarters for the Gijonian Empire, and various schemes designed to win over the hearts and minds of the Estobanians resulted in large amounts of industrialisation throughout the city. Including the introduction of a sewage system and various educational institutions - despite these improvements a long list of wars had took their toll upon the regional population, and the city limits declined significantly, subsiding it's importance within the region for many years. However by the 2900's the city had given rise (thanks partly to it's universities) to a New Social Movement, the uprisings of the 2970's destabilised the national government and created the Union Of Kinsek, which was to later be usurped by a Communist Revolution. During this era the city was built upon into a large spawling metropolis of over 3 million people. After a earthquake in the region however, and the exodus of 10 million people during the fall of Communism in the 3250's the population once again declined to levels not seen in hundreds of years. Successive governments however restored the city to a much smaller state. Geography Estobania is located in the southern grasslands of Kinsek. Situated next to the Seine Lake it is only 72 km north of the border between The Republic of White Highlands and the Union Of Kinsek. It is because of this central location that it was chosen to be the center of governance for the Federation as opposed to the Republican capital Kigali. Climate The city of Estobania enjoys moderate and predictable weather all year round. With a good temperature range of 10°C ~ 30°C the city enjoys moderately hot weather all year round thanks to being inland. Because of this reasonably hot weather, the city also serves as a ideal tourist attraction for many tourists wishing to get away from the slightly colder weather in the North of the country. Government and Administration Because of the various tier relationship between Federate, National and Provincial government, along with the further implications of it being the center of governance for all three levels. The city of Estobania is granted special metropolitan status and is one of only two areas within the Highlandic Federation to do so. Therefore the city is run primarily by a local executive which is derived from the local assembly. Estobania also houses the official residence of the Highlandic President, although they hold little to no authority over the governance of the City. The official residence for the Highlandic president is held within the suburbs of the city, the official residence of the President of the Highlandic Federation, or Highlandic President as it's often referred as is, ''Presidential House ''or ''Maison Présidentielle. Located just within the confounds of the city it serves as both a official residence and yet a summer house, the residence is often used according to the personal tastes of whoever holds office. The current President''' ' Phillipe Normandie instead choses to use his own private residence. Demographics As of 3560, the population of Estobania was around that of 840,000 inhabitants within the city. Because of it's peak at around 3 million at one point the city has one of the lowest density's within the Highlandic Federation, since the fall of Communism large renovation projects has created a dense core, with a sparesely populated ring round the capital. Compared to the rest of the Highlandic Federation, Estobanians have a relatively larger income, economic equality and a lower proportion of migrants from other regions and countries. Income The GDP per capita throughout Estobania was estimated to be around € 50,000 or 45,000 SC$ with the average net household income(after social pension, taxes, utility bills etc) to be lower by about 10% ~ 20% depending on area. These figures overall put Estobania 2nd in terms of GDP per capita throughout the Highlandic Federation, where incomes in other areas are higher. Economy With the exception of Kigali, Estobania has the largest GDP in the Highlandic Federation. Estobania makes up approximately 32.4% of the wealth created in the Estobanian region, and around 19.8% of the GDP from Kinsek. A large part of the wealth throughout the city is centered in the center and southern suburbs of the city, which holds host to a large majority of the coporate headquarters, museums and other cultural places of interests. This has since mirrored a political divide within the city, Southern and Central suburbs often favouring Right Wing views with much contrast to the North and Eastern Regions, which have more socially democratic viewpoints. The Estobanian economy since the early 3000's has been heavily dominated by the High Technology sector, and has since 3238 held the title of the greeniest city in Kinsek. A majority of the economic acitivity is prominent within the South of the city, it is here that a large portion of the corporate headquarters are located in comparison. The Northern and Eastern areas in contrast have a higher number of educational and residential institutions, so therefore they are more geared towards the services sector of the economy. in a recent consensus, approximately 98.64% of the population is currently employed or in full time education, giving the city the highest employment levels throughout the Highlandic Federation. The highest levels of employment come from the High Technology sector, followed by commerce, business services and public administration. In a seperate survey approximatley 90% of the individuals unemployed cannot work through varying factors such as retired or illness. Transportation Estobania Transport.jpeg|Overhead metro systems are popular within the outskirts of the city. Estobanian Metro.png|Underground metro map train station.jpg|''Gare du Estobania The Highlandic motorway and railway network is partially centered around the Western suburbs of the city. Previously traffic congestion was a significant problem for both pollution and ease of transport. However various schemes has numberable transportation systems established throughout the city, most notably a large expansion of the underground metro system. For National, Federal and Regional travel the city also hosts key transportation hubs for the Trans Highlandic Railway and North Coast Rail lines, which extend byond the Highlandic Federation all throughout White Highlands. To preserve the beauty of the city, there are also staggering congestion charges for many types of vehicles, to encourage people to use public transport. Approximately 48% of the population owns a vehicle, most of these being powered by alternatives fuels such as Hydrogen, Estobania has the highest amount of Hydrogen powered cars per 1000 people throughout the Highlandic Federation. Cycling and walking is also extremely popular within the city. Culture Estobania, and it's surrounding region has often been described by numerous academics to be, ''"The Only Piece of Culture we have,". ''The city of Estobania has contributed greatly to the Cultural Revolution since 3530, and a long way before that. Being in a central location, Estobanian culture has grown since Federacy in 3530 to encompass a variety of regional traditions, many Estobanians are broadly in favour of Federacy and a survey indicated that 86.4% of the population are "Very Proud" of their culturual differences compared to the rest of the Federation. Art Ever since it's inception, Estobania has become a renown center for the arts. Estobania has therefore been labelled as the Highlandic City of Art for it's inspiration, largerly in uniformality through achitecture and significant landmarks. The largest influence was taken from the Gijonian Empire during the 26th century when the city began to industrialise, but also more recently the ideals of classical liberalism, unity and tolerance have played a significant part in allowing the city's culture to spread further throughout the Federation. A large influence is the paintings of various interpretations of the Swamplandian Union, a precursor to the Highlandic Federation, many paintings have been said to characterise the internal struggles of the people of Estobania, but also hope and tranquility towards the future. Music Music has long since held a important part of the cultural and entertainment experiences thoughout the History of the city. Since the construction of Le 'Opéra Central' classical music has been played throughout the city for centuries, becoming well known for it's poetry, opera and orchestra the Central Opera house as it's colloquially known as. Has became one of the primary tourist attractions in the city, with many people from around the Highlandic Federation enjoying it's music, there is no city within the Highlandic Federation of such classical comparison with the notable exception of the Republican town of Restopia. Despite classical music, Estobania has also recently been home to numerable pop bands, which have been known to play live concerts in the green park areas in and around the city during festive seasons, the most popular concerts attract more than 100,000 people from around the Highlandic Federation. Category:Cities Category:Under Construction Category:Highlandic Federation